Usuario:TailsDolimatronic
TailsDolimatronic es el usuario de wikia que esta loco de SuperRemate... no le entiendes ni H... y esta en tu habitación observándote y te diste vuelta para ver si estaba ahí :3 Para poner esta plantilla escribe: TailsDolimatronic/Amigo en el buscador de Plantillas, o mas sencillo y dicho: Escribe "{_{" sin el Guion o las comillas, hecho eso busca arriba "TailsDolimatronic/Amigo" y te aparecera. Si quieres ser mi amigo, bastara con que pongas eso en tu perfil. aunque me gustaria mas que pidas ser mi amigo antes... Sobre mi Hola, soy TailsDolimatronic (Animatronic+TailsDoll) me gusta claramente el juego FNAF hasta ahora tengo el 1. lo que mas me gusto fue el terror y el hecho de que solo tuve que copiar el archivo. ademas lo que me sorprende es que MI pc lo aguanta (lo que es raro: cumplo los requisitos del Spore y no me lo aguanta). seguro que me verán por ahí haciéndome el graciosillo. Recuerda sonreir, eres el rostro de Wiki Freddy Fazbear Pizza. * Animatronic Fav: ¡Bonnie! ¡Silent hill para todos! (?) * Animatronic mas aterrador: ¿A quien no le asusta Adventure Fredbear? ... claro, cuando ocurre el final del universo. * Personaje mas odiado: Chico del teléfono, no comparen a BB con el. * Audio mas aterrador: El silencioso silencicimo silencio. * Cancion fav de FNAF: Just Gold/ I Hope you die in a fire/ Sobrevive la noche (Español) Se que eso... te resulto raro... ¿Whepa? This is my favorite! isn't Foxy, i'm original... no se si hablo de verdad ingles... Mis páginas favoritas * Los RolePlay que hacen: son algo chistosos si los lees je je (Yo estoy ahi) No more * Las teorias: Mas que nada sobre nuevos FNAF y la Mordida Del 87 * Los mecanismos del juego: me familiariza con FNAF Personalidad (Estoy loco, se recomienda discrecion) Ya mencionado antes... mi Personalidad es Loca... ¿Que no lo estoy? vamos... hasta lo dice mi Nyancat 8-bit en bikini que baila Danza Kuduro... tambien paresco tener mucho humor y todo pero soy... algo "Histerico", aparte de que estoy loco... actuo como loco... ¿Ya mencione que estoy loco? Amigos/Gente conocida/Ke me cae bem ¡Bienvenido a la lista de quienes firmaron un trato con Sathan! * Mafen 662 (Muffin 991): Es un usuario con el que siempre hablo, ya sea en el chat de la wiki Resident Evil Fanon, o en un Role... nunca falta en mis conversaciones excepto en "Creepypasta Wiki" * SombritoElOscuridad (Shady): Compartimos varias cosas como: Nuestra personalidad "Explosiva", nuestro "Fanatismo" si puedo decirlo asi por Sonic y ambos somos YouTubers que hicimos SubxSub B) :v * Brad Pitza1987 (Lo de Brad fue a proposito, no le confundan el genero :v): Neh... solo me cae bem... * Siempre hablamos en los roles es gracioso y es mi amigo pero me debe dinero !!! la reina Patohss (?? Esta es la reina de losh patos asi que si quiere patos hable con ella :v !!! ¡Aguante la' cuchara' y cifra'h washuu! D8 ¡Ezteh amigo me acoza pr to' tiempo! Pero me cae bien :v ... me ashudo a inaugurar mi puesto de Sashipapa barata e.e Amigos no tan cercanos Usuario:ShadowskalefredbearSkale Mangle, Skale Fredbear. es un Usuario, ¿A quien le importa? Amigos para nada cercanos Aun nop Amigos que ni siquiera conozco Nopeh... Amigos que ni se como describir Dats better, no, tu no Dat (???) Luis. pero su "xq" es casi (Loquendo Esteman3000litar) extraño Amigos externos de la wiki ¿Tengo amigos externos? aun no... mas bien conocido Curiosidades * Soy de los que siempre tienen tiempo libre. * Soy de los que se olvidan las cosas, cuando, como y porque... * Estoy loco (Tails... todos lo sabemos). * A pesar de ser "Adicto a los Creepys" una vez vi un emote de Zalgo y me fui volando a marte. * Edito con Paint, por eso siempre me sale cualquier "Mamarracho" (Palabra Argentina que quiere decir Garabato) Como llamo a los Animatronics :3 Si la gente pone esto en sus perfiles... ¿Porque no? Freddy: Elfredo de la esquina Fredbear: Fredd the pooh Foxy: Piratazínkola Bonnie: Robbie (Note mi referencia a Silent Hill) Toy Bonnie: Afeminado super **y!!! Toy Chica: La exhibicionista... Toy Freddy: El Apashushable Puppet: Papedd Mangle: Mangul/Mangel/Hellmans (?) BB: Bei Bei JJ: Jay Jay Golden Freddy: El cadaver Springtrap: Internet Spinglorer (Por su antiguedad) Phantom Freddy: El quinto de la conga Phantom Foxy: El... ¿Piratazínkola? SpringBonnie: Springy :3 Phantom Chica: La deformada Phantom BB: Pie Bei Bei Phantom Mangle: Pie Mangul/Mangel/Hellmans Phantom Puppet: Pie Pie Nightmare Freddy: El Papito :v MiniFreddys: Niños Rata :v Nightmare Foxy: Naima Fosi Nightmare Fredbear: Elquenadiequiere Nightmare Chica: La cocinera Nightmare Bonnie: (Falta la G) Atito :3 Nightmare: Nightmare Fredbear.exe Niño: Gregory/Brian Nightmarionne: Awesome Face Nightmare Mangle: Naigma Mangul/Mangel/Hellmans Nightmare BB: Bei Bei-tanas Odio: * Los usuarios que cometen varias faltas (Quiza cometa algunas, pero yo he visto cierto usuario que tras ser Kickeado volvia al Chat... no mencionare cual) * A las vacas (?) * A los examenes que me obligan A este rol tomar ocultar mi inteligencia Sobrehumana * El Regueatton, hace que la sociedad se valla mas abajo mami, mas abajo * ¡A Muffin! Okno, lo escrito fue en chiste y no tiene proposito de ofender ni nada, solo es un chiste Mis imágenes de perfil FNATD.jpg|Normal FNATD_Navidad.png|¡Navida! ¡Navida! (¿Nadie puede darle terapia a este pobre peluche de zorro alergico a si mismo? D:) FNATD_Año.png|Noze... es un misterio... te doy estrellita si la me ves llevandola e.e (Pista: No ocurre mucho) FNATD_Halloween.png|Halloween, Mire como edito con Paint zeñorez, ¡Maczimum Painting Editign! FNATD.png|Actual ¿Sabias que... ** Chusmeo tus mensajes? ** Puedo parecer algo puro pero soy algo... cof cof... pervert... cof cof? ** Odio a Justin? ** Lees esto igual que yo porque te aburres y te guta chusmear? ** Sigues leyendo? ** Aun no me consigo una vida? ** Te reiste de eso? Firma Shukulemmtah ¿QUe hace viendo esto? Okno, aca la ve :v (SI se pone) ~~~~